Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and particularly to a utility vehicle including a diesel engine.
Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a utility vehicle including a diesel engine. Such a diesel engine mounted to a utility vehicle is mechanically supplied with fuel by a fuel injection pump that is driven and rotated directly by rotation of a crank shaft, is mechanically adjusted an amount of the supplied fuel by a centrifugal spark advancer, and is ignited by compressed self-ignition. In short, an engine of this type is not electronically controlled and does not include any engine control unit (ECU).
An engine of this type is thus stopped by cutoff of fuel supply to the fuel injection pump, and includes a stop solenoid configured to cut off fuel supply to the fuel injection pump.
The stop solenoid is provided on a fuel supply path from a fuel tank to the fuel injection pump and is shifted to a retreating position where the fuel tank and the fuel injection pump communicate each other and a projecting position where fuel supply to the fuel injection pump is cut off, in accordance with operation of turning ON and OFF a main switch. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 10A, the stop solenoid includes a hold coil and a pull coil and is located at the projecting position while provided with no electricity.
When the main switch is turned ON, electricity is provided to both the hold coil and the pull coil and the stop solenoid is shifted from the projecting position to the retreating position by electromagnetic force of the pull coil and is kept at the retreating position by electromagnetic force of the hold coil. After the main switch is turned ON and a predetermined period elapses, an off timer cuts off provision of electricity to the pull coil. More specifically, when the main switch is turned ON, the stop solenoid is shifted to the retreating position and the fuel supply path between the fuel tank and the fuel injection pump is communicated, so that the fuel injection pump is supplied with fuel.
In order to stop the engine, provision of electricity to the hold coil is stopped so that the stop solenoid is shifted to the projecting position. Fuel supply to the fuel injection pump is thus cut off and the engine is stopped.
In order to stop the engine upon rollover of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 10B, there are required a rollover sensor configured to detect rollover of a vehicle, a timer configured to count a predetermined period while the rollover sensor continuously detects rollover, and a relay configured to cut off provision of electricity to the hold coil if the timer has counted the predetermined period.
It is thus necessary to secure location spaces for electrical equipment such as the rollover sensor, the timer, and the relay. Such location spaces for the electrical equipment cannot be easily secured in a utility vehicle and the electrical equipment has limited location flexibility. Increase in number of components results in increase in number of assembling steps and increase in cost for the components.